Nico
Nicolas "Nico" Banghorn, is the main protagonist of Return to the North Shore Railway, and arguably the most impactful protagonist of the North Shore franchise as a whole. Bio (WIP) Nico was built almost completely out of spare parts because the builder's wanted to show their creative side. A few years prior to the show, Nico discovered an alien race called the Krahho; and befriended the leader's youngest daughter, Ester. After a while; a landslide separated the two of them. Although, this gave Nico a well respected sense of adventure. Nico's arrival to the North Shore Railway is similar to Jaden's arrival to the Duel Academy's entrance exam. He ran into Jake on the ship to the railway; and talked about some of the things he would experience on the railway. Once there, his odd-shape at first put most of the other engines on edge. Although, he immediately developed a close bond with Lexi, and a particularly fierce rivalry with Finnegan, the railway's express diesel. Since then, he has been part of several adventures including, but not limited to reuniting with his cousin, Foxxy, an encounter with the Dark Spark; and possibly the biggest one was going back in time, with his current friends to Stories of the New Railway when the two shows merged. Recently, Nico has had trouble steaming properly and has been given a brand new shape. In the final season of Stories of the North Shore Railway; he and Lexi had a son, Austin, who would eventually go on to being the main hero of North Shore Journeys. While Nico didn't play as big a role in North Shore Journeys; he would ultimately find his way back into the limelight in Enginoid Adventures, becoming the mentor, and close friend to that series protagonist, Keoni; effectively making him the tritagonist of Enginoid Adventures. Engines Tonight Bio (WIP) Initially, there were no plans to bring Nico into Engines Tonight but since he became so popular; there are some plans to bring him into the show; the writers are currently unsure how. Personality While Nico has essentially been placed in a world full of whackjobs, he takes to it in stride a lot better than Jake does. Leshawna one time pointed out that Nico handles situations better than Jake does. If a few words could describe Nico's personality; they would be quirky and resourceful. Quirky, in the sense that not only does he willingly go along with some of the gangs crazy antics; he sometimes does a couple on his own. Although, he still does get annoyed with Gerald's randomness and Steamwing's seriousness on occasion. And resourceful; in a sense that Nico tends to come up with ideas that can surprise even a know-it-all like Steamwing. His cleverness is pointed out when he uses the show's recurring theme of engine's turning into humans and vice-versa to his advantage, (turning into engine mode to escape a cage as his engine form is too big to fit inside; and jumping into the air in human form and landing in engine form to use the engine mode's weight to launch an enemy into the air are two noteworthy examples.) Like Jake, Nico is willing to put himself on the line to protect the people he cares about; especially Lexi as she was the first one not to consider him as a freak. Nico has an incredible sense of optimism and good-sportsmanship. He also loves the game of Duel Monsters with a fiery passion, and would become extremely enraged if someone uses the game in a negative way. In recent seasons, some of Nico's quirks have come off as annoying, especially towards Jake and Leshawna, but it isn't like he trying to hurt anybody. Friends/Family/Rivals As a main character; Nico has developed close friendships with almost everyone in both the first and second generation casts. Similar to Jake, Nico has developed several love-interests over the course of the series. The main one being Lexi; along with Shira, a genie diesel, Ester, a Kraaho-earthling hybrid, and Pippa. He does have a mother named Valerie, a father (who so-far has only appeared in flashbacks), an Uncle Albert (who died in his debut episode), his first-cousin, Foxxy , who they are mutually supportive and protective of, along with an Aunt Zendaya, who is Foxxy's mother; an Aunt Chelsea, an Aunt Helen, Uncle Lester and first-cousin Bobby, and an Aunt Janice and Uncle Ronny (who got hitched in a season 4 episode). In the middle of season 5; Zendaya adopted a young Hawaiian girl by the name of Malu, which would make her Nico's step-cousin, if there is such a thing. In season 7, Nico ultimately decided to marry Lexi, and they officially became hitched a couple episodes later, and in the final season, after mainly attempts, they finally had a child, Austin.. He also share's a friendly rivalry with Bastian; and a particularly fierce rivalry with Finnegan; not because of who's better, but because Finnegan was the most liked engine on the line before Nico came along and Finnegan got placed in Nico's shadow. A running gag is that Nico would often unintentionally be involved in something that causes Finnegan either physical injury or emotional distress. His relationships with the villains on the show is somewhat comical due to his innocent and forgiving nature. Trivia *Nico taking Jake's role as main protagonist is similar to Jaden Yuki taking over for Yugi Moto in the Yugioh anime. **A notable running gag is that when Nico does something crazy (for example, point out that Gerald's idiocy makes him expendable), someone would mention that Jake had never done that before. *Nico has been involved in the reformation of 3 show-original villains so far **He reformed Snapdraw upon defeating him by pointing out that if the latter continued to attack duelists, simply because they played the game differently than he did, then Snapdraw is no better than the duelists that harrassed him at the duel dojo **He reformed Corvina, a succcubus, by saving her soul from being absorbed by Illusion Gate, because he realized that all Corvina really wanted was a friend. **He reformed Darthwheel, Railfire's arch-enemy, by helping her realize her true-calling to be an actress. *Similar to Leshawna, Nico has won every single duel he has been in. **Nico is so far the only one to continuously beat Leshawna; one time he actually tried to let her win. **In his recent duels; his "Gagaga Girl " has often showed various signs of affection towards him. ***The origin of this was revealed when during his first duel using Gagaga Girl; the opponent tried to use a spell to wipe her out; but Nico used "My Body as a Shield" and then jumped in front of her, taking the name of the spell quite literally. **Nico has also been known to willingly accept new summoning techniques; as such when Link monsters were introduced, he added them to his deck right away. ***However, to both embrace the new mechanics, while also not abandoning his old strategies; he developed the "Overlink", a series of cards that not only allow a simultaneous Link and Xyz summon; but also gain effects if there's both an Xyz monster and a link monster on the field. *Nico is one of the few engines in the show to have a human last name despite being mainly an engine. Category:Male characters Category:Fanmade characters Category:Magic users Category:Tank Engines Category:Fathers Category:Fourth Wall breakers